


Surprise?

by undernightlight



Series: Gays in Space [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Finn is late returning from a solo mission.aka. what should happen in the rise of skywalker





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Like honestly, just make Poe queer in canon star wars people, it's really not that hard, Oscar's done half the work for you already
> 
> This is the shortest thing I've ever written, but it's all that needed to be said. And honestly, if they were to actually make a romantic relationship with Poe and Finn canon (we can hope?), then they could easily do it like this - something small, understated but there nonetheless, and just as sweet and valid as any other relationship reveal/first kiss

He couldn't sit still, his leg bouncing, his hands fidgeting in his lap. Why wasn't Finn back yet - he was nearly two hours past their rendezvous time and Poe was worried. Finn was supposed to stay in communications with them at all times but his line went dead halfway through. He tried not to think of the worst but what else was he supposed to think in a situation like this?

When the door heaved open, Poe nearly exploded from his seat, in hope or in fear or in desperation. Finn came stumbling in, clothing jostled and torn, tried blood on his forehead and down his face. 

"Finn," Poe cried out, jogging up to him, pulling him in and embracing him tight, which Finn seemed to happily return. But just as quickly as they were in each other's arms, they were apart, Poe pushing back and away. "You were supposed to keep in contact with me at all times, what happened?" 

Almost cautiously, wary of the sudden heat in Poe's voice, Finn pulled out the broken and shattered remains of the comms device from his pocket, and instantly, Poe's expression softened. "I thought you were dead," his voice now void of any fire or anger, just tired.

With a crooked but goofy smile, Finn shrugged his shoulders, "Surprise?" 

Poe smiled, only briefly on his face, before pulling Finn in, hand on the back of his neck, and kissing him, not risking losing the opportunity. He only detected mild surprise, which was better than the rejection he was expecting - hope for the best, expect the worst. He pulled back, a smile returning, but warm, sentimental.

“Don’t get yourself killed,” he said, before turning and walking away - he had stuff to get done and at least now he didn’t have to worry about Finn’s well being. He couldn’t help but chuckle when Finn replied with a “Yes sir,” before jogging up and appearing by his side. They smiled at each other, no words needed to be spoken because all that was needed to be said, was already clear.

**Author's Note:**

> (first star wars work)  
(first non star trek work in the 'gays in space' series) (self-promo)


End file.
